April Winchester
by bluesky-hope
Summary: Sisfic. April Winchester. They all thought she was dead. She thought her family was dead. This takes place in season 12 of Supernatural. Although, I won't include everything of the episodes. This story will be focous in April. There will be some originals characters.
1. Chapter 1

April is helping Gregory carrying some boxes to his place.

Dean shows up from behind them and points his gun to the doctor's head.

\- Dr. Marion, how about you let us in?

\- Let go off him. – April punches him and the gun fells. She immediately picks it up. – Run. – The doctor does as she says.

\- April. – Dean calls her realizing who she is, but April doesn't know who he is.

\- How the hell do you know my name? – April asks pointing the gun to him. Dean gets up and punches April back in her face. Then he punches her to the wall of Dr. Marion house.

\- Because I'm Dean and you, not so little girl, own an explanation. – Cass and Mary show up holding the doctor, who was trying to escape.

\- He was trying to escape …. April.

\- Is that … mom? – April asks Dean. Mary gets closer and hugs her daughter. April has no reaction.

They get inside the house and question the vet.

\- So, you dug the bullet out of his leg, no questions asked? – Dean asks

\- She offered me 100 grand.

-And you took it? – Mary asks

\- Students loans were a bitch, okay? – Angrily with this answer, Castiel starts towards him.

\- Cass! Cass! Don't hurt him. Not yet. – Dean stops him.

\- All right, look, she didn't give me her name. When we were done, the driver bailed, I got paid, and then some other chick shows up, and they all drive away.

\- And that's everything you know? – Mary asks not believing him.

\- Yeah. Totally.

\- Hurt him. – Mary says to Castiel.

\- No. Are you nuts? He's already answered all your questions. – Dean takes April outside against her will. – Get off me. – April tries to get in but Dean doesn't allow it.

\- We're doing what has to be done. If you can't watch it, then you …

\- You're hurting an innocent person.

\- He isn't that innocent. You heard the guy, he accepted money for taking out a bullet not carrying about a damn thing.

\- So, would you prefer he didn't? Would you prefer that he did let this person die.

\- It's Sam. We're looking for him right now.

\- Dean he gave us a number. – Castiel says with Mary by his side. Then they all get in the car and leave that place. Eventually, April falls asleep and after that, they suffer a car accident.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bunker**

In the kitchen Mary and Dean are talking.

\- I know we're going to find him. - Dean says trying to convince himself and his mother.

\- There's something I don't get it: April. You said she was ...

\- I thought she was dead. We all did I don't know what did happen. Only she can tell. - Dean states when April comes.

\- Tell what? - April asks, suspicious about what they were talking about.

\- We've got to talk April. - Dean says looking at her with his serious face.

\- Is this about Sam? Do you know where he is? - April asks worried, considering the possibility of something really bad happen to her brother.

\- No. We're still looking for him. It's about you.

\- What about me?

\- Don't play us. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't you think you own us an explanation?

\- You wouldn't believe me. - April whispers with honesty.

\- Try us. - Mary says, thinking her daughter doesn't know anything about the supernatural world and that she was victim of some monstrosity.

\- I've jumped a few years through time. That's why I'm still 16. I swear I don't know how it happened. I don't know if was something I did or someonelses's. It just happened. - Aprils admites the truth.

\- Why didn't you try search for us? We could have helped. - Dean asks her, angry, almost yelling at her

\- I read you guys were dead. - April responds softly. Dean takes out something of his pocket and hands over her.

\- What's this? You want me to drink at this time in the morning? - Aprils asks admired, thinking that her brother is giving her whiskey.

\- Just holy water.

\- Holy water?! Why do you want me to ... ? You're testing me. You don't think I'm telling the truth. - April confronts Dean, feeling betrayed and be treated like a stranger and not family. Angry, she takes it off Dean's hands roughly and drinks it. - Happy?

\- Almost. Let me see you hand. - April shows her hand. Dean grabs her hand and tests it with a silver knife. Mary keeps looking without saying anything.

\- Aaaah. - April yells, not expecting this atitude of her brother. - Are you insane? - Dean grabs a blank to cover her hand. - Now it's her turn. I thought you were dead. Or was that just another lie? - She demands to her mother.

\- I was brought back to life. - Mary enlights her what confunses her.

\- How? Was it dad? - April asks, wondering the price of bringing someone back to life and considering that her dad's alive.

\- No. Your father passed away about 10 years ago. I've just came back. - Mary says when she realizes her daughter thinks John is still alive. Although she know it's not easy to tell and that it probably is going to break her, she knows that April must know that she's lost her father.

\- Well, good for you. - April responds rudely and rising her tone. Then she just leaves the kitchen, going to her room.

\- April. - Dean calls but it's worthless because she's already gone.

Mary wasn't wrong when she thought the news of John's death could break her daughter. After leaving the kitchen, she locks herself in her room where she stays all day and night crying. In the following day, she's still refusing to face Mary or Dean, not even to ask about Sam, and in that night she decides to go out somewhere.

In the morning she comes back home singing and happy. Mary and Dean are in the kitchen talking. They's just found out a possible place where Sam could have been taken. They hear some noise and when they go check out who or what is making that noise, they see her.

\- You've got to be kidding me. This is another reason why you should stay. - Dean comments using the fact that April's drunk to convince her mother not to go with him.

\- Mom. I missed you so much. - April says it the minute she sees her mother, hugging her. - Even though I don't know you.

\- She's drunk. - Mary whispers.

\- No. - April steps away from her mother. - I'm not drunk. I am happy. - She says looking to both of them.

\- You need a cold shower. - Dean pushes her from there in direction of the bathroom.

\- Goodnight mom. - April yells.

 **Bathroom**

Dean is trying to push her to the shower. While she's siting in the toilet he's preparing her a shower by turning on the water.

\- No. I don't need a shower. I want to dance. - April gets up and tries to get out of there.

\- You're not dancing. - Dean is faster and does not let her leave, warning her to stop.

\- Come on Dean. Don't be like that. You used to be fun. - April tries to convince her brother to let her go but she just makes thing worst. At the end of that sentence, Dean's not just upset with her, he's furious and disapointed at the same time.

\- You think this is fun? I'll tell you what is fun. - Dean grabs her arm, not carrying if he was hurting her or not, and pushes April to the shower. He gives her the couldest shower she could imagine and then takes her to the car, just to make sure she doesn't disappear again.

 **Car**

\- I can't believe I let you talk me into this.

\- I'm your mother. You have to do what I say. Look. They target the bunker. They obviously know a lot about you and Sam. They'll be expecting you. I'm the last person they'd expect.

\- You were good at this, weren't you?

\- Very. The thing is, Hunters ... no matter how good they are, they all end up the same way.

\- You know when you died, it changed Dad. I mean, he was Hell-bent on finding out what happened. The hunter life, it just took him over. I guess I was the same. But Sammy, Sammy, he was different. He wanted out. He went to school. He went to Standford.

\- Sam had a chance to get out? And he came back?

\- When dad disappeared, Sam and I looked around, and something became very clear. That the only thing we had in this world, the only thing, aside from this car, was each other.

\- What about her?

\- April's different story. Dad didn't want her to know the thruth and when she found out ... she didn't react well.

\- Do you think she's been hunting? I mean during the time she was on her own.

\- Probably. That's what I'd do.

The mission is finished with success. By the end of the day the four Winchesters return home. At this time April is feeling better.

They're siting on the table finishing their meal.

\- Oh, that was fantastic. Thank you, mom. - Dean says while Mary walk in from the kitchen carrying pie.

\- All I did was point at some stuff on a take out menu. I would've cooked, but I don't.

\- You're meat loaf was amazing.

\- Came from the Piggy Wiggly. Sorry to burst your bubble. But you still like pie?

\- I mean ... - Dean smiles and grabs the pie.

\- Sam. You keep looking at me like I'm going to explode.

\- I'm sorry. - Sam says while Dean is happy eating his pie.

\- But what do we think? Are we buying that Brit's whole "Let's be friends" routine?

\- No. No way.

\- No. - Dean says it and then returns his attention to eat the pie.

\- Could you eat any faster?

\- No. No, I cannot.

\- Well, we sould call the Internet and find out as much as we can about these people. Did I say it right?

\- So close.

\- Yeah, it was close.

\- You want any? - Dean asks Sam refering to the pie.

\- No, not now. Are you sure you don't want any? - Sam asks April, noticing she wasn't eating at all.

\- No. I'm not hungry. -

\- Hangover. - Dean whispers it to Sam.

\- Hangover?! - Sam asks whispering, so that she wouldn't listen. Dean nods with his head.

 **April's Room**

April is lying on her bed, playing with her phone when someone knocks. It's Dean.

\- Ei. Can we talk? I think we started with the wrong foot. - Dean starts trying to reach her.

\- That's your way of saying sorry for punche me, knife me, not believing your own sister.

\- You've got to understand something: we thought you're dead. - April looks away, not wanting to remind on more time what've happened. - Dad's dead wasn't in vain. I was dying and he made a deal so that I could live. - April looks again to her brother, but remains in silence, not knowing what to say. - Dad always wanted us to have a normal life, he just couldn't forget the revenge. He never wanted this life for his kids. - Dean states.

\- What's your point? - April asks suspicious she wouldn't like what he was saying.

\- Sam and I are hunters. We can't go back. Believe me, we've tried. But you, you're still in time. You're still in time to get out of this life and to live a long and normal life.

\- Maybe I don't want to. Have you thought that?

\- It's not your decision. It's your family's. Complain all you want but the decision has been made: no more hunting April. Tomorrow you'll be sign up at school. - Dean leaves before April says anything else. The truth is, she couldn't find any words to say. She wasn't expecting this, at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Following Day**

 **Kitchen**

\- April, listen to me...

\- No, Sam. I don't want to go. I don't need school.

\- You still have to. We're just asking 2 things: don't hunt and go to school.

\- If you were "just asking", I could say "no".

\- You're right. This isn't a request. It's how it's going to be. We're the adults here. - April looks to Sam, but he doesn't help her. Then she looks again to Dean.

\- I'd rather die than do that. - She says with a huge rage in her eyes and leaves the kitchen.

\- So, how are we going to convince her?

 **April's Room**

April is getting dressed when she notices she needs new clothes. She puts on some jeans and a crop top, not forgetting her white converse's.

Still angry at her family, special her older brother, she goes to his room. There, she takes out of this jaket, his wallet where's a lot of money.

Back at her room, April makes a call to someone she wouldn't imagine contact ever again for several reasons: her friend Tessa.

 **Kitchen**

\- I don't understand. - Mary comments.

\- She's just having a tantrum. We just have to insist and to be more persistents with her. Then it would be this a matter of time. - Dean says.

\- No. I don't think it is that simple. She might run away, not wanting to be told what to do. - Sam says remembering his fights with John were similar - Both of the sibilings don't like to be told what to do, specially when it's something they don't want to.

\- No. April wouldn't do that. She knows if she does that, we would find her and then it will be worst for her. That's why we were so certain she'd died.

 **Local Diner**

\- Thanks for coming.

\- Any time. I didn't know you were here.

\- It's recent. I live here now...with my family.

\- Your family? I thought you didn't have family?

\- I have. I found them a couple days ago...it's more like they found me.

\- I see. Well, if there's anything I can help you with...

\- Actually, there is one. You remember when you tried to convince me to change my style, to start wearing girly outfits and use make up...well, I think I'm ready now.

Tessa and April pass all day in the mall shopping. Aprils buys a few jeans and skirts, a couple of dresses and tops, bags and make-up.

 **Bunker**

 **April's Room**

April's laying in her bed, happy for the change she's decided to do, when Dean shows up.

\- Where the hell have you been? - Dean asks when he sees her with such a different mood - What's up with you? Why are you in such a good mood?

\- I'm just being the person you want me to be. I've been in the mall. I've forgotten how I enjoy shopping. By the way, thanks for the money. - April takes out of her pocket his wallet.

\- My wallet. You could have asked. - Dean takes his wallet. - There's here like 500$. - Dean complains but April remains in silence. - Tomorrow you start school. - He hands her some papers.

\- What's this?

\- Apparently, it's everything you need for school and your timetable. Don't worry, Sam and mom are shopping that right now.

\- About school, what's the name of the school I'm going tomorrow?

\- St. Jullian's High School. Why?

\- Nothing. Just thought I should know.

\- You're finnaly accepting it, aren't you?

\- What choice do I have?

 **Following Day**

\- What's taking her so long? April hurry. I haven't all day.

\- I'm here. And we still have plenty of time. - April appears in the kitchen wearing a skinny high waist white jeans, a blue crop top, using heels and with a bag more apropriated for her mother than for her. But Mary would never use something like that. Sam chokes on the bread he's eating and Dean stays in silent when they see her like that.

\- Sam, are you ok?

\- Yes, I'm fine. Uauuh, you look so different.

\- April, what's this? You're going to school, not to a stripe club.

\- Believe me, if I was going to a stripe club, I wouldn't be wearing so many clothes. Weren't we late?

 **High School**

April is in the principle office with Dean signing some papers.

\- Can I go now? - April asks after signing the last paper.

\- I can see you're very anxious to go to classes. - Dean coments

\- I haven't taken my breakfast, yet.

\- Yes, you can go. Unless you're father needs you here for some reason, of course. - The principle says, leting her go.

\- He's not my father. - April says almost yelling and leaves the office.

April leaves the office and accidently she shocks with someone and both of them fall.

\- I'm sorry. I was distracted and didn't see you. - April says feeling her first is not going very well. Then she looks at that person and the person looks back.

\- It's ok. Accidents happen. - He says looking at her and helping her to get up. - Haven't we met? - He asks feeling he knows her.

\- Thanks. No, I don't think so. - April says.

\- Your face. I know I've seen it somewhere.

\- Maybe I look like someone you know...or that is just the worst pick up line you could find. - April says, trying to make a joke so that he would forget about it.

\- Believe me, I'm not jocking. I'd never forget a pretty face like yours. - He insists.

\- I'm new at this school. This is my first day. I'm new in town too. It's impossible we've met before, don't you think?

\- Yeah...maybe you're right.

\- Look, you really seem a nice guy but I'm in a hurry right now, so ...

 **Cafeteria**

\- A coffe please. - April asks. When she gets her coffe, she finds herself a table and enjoys her coffe. Suddenly someone surprises her.

\- OMG! April. - Tessa surprises her.

\- Tessa. - She says surprised, not expecting to find her in that school.

\- What are you doing here?

\- The same as you and everybody here. I've never thought we would end up in the same school. It's really a small world.

\- I'm happy to see that you followed my advices. You look amazing. - Tessa says, happy to see the new April.

\- I'm so happy I end up here. At least I know someone.

\- No. I'm not the only person in this school that you know. Nathan and Finn are also in this school. - Tessa tells her about those 2 persons she didn't expect at all see again, specially Finn.

\- Yeah...I know about Finn. I've just seen him. But I pretended I didn't know him and he bought it.

\- I can't believe you've done that. This was your oportunity. - Tessa says, upset with her friend. She's always wanted them to end up together.

\- Tessa, I don't want to talk about it. - April stops the conversation before Tessa goes too far.

The bell rings and they go to class.

At the end of the morning, when school's over, April is leaving school. Nathan sees her and runs into her direction.

\- April. Are you going to keep ignoring me?

\- Nathan, I'm not ignoring you.

\- No? If you're not ignoring me, you're avoinding me, which is pretty much the same thing.

\- It's not like that Nathan.

\- Then enlight me. Let's go have lunch together.

Nathan takes his friend to his place and prepares the meal.

\- You're different.

\- You're different too. That school, this house, the new hair, ...

\- A little after you left something happen. My dad came back.

\- That's really good Nathan.

\- No, it isn't. He found a way to take me off my mom and then he took me here. He thinks the money is going to fix everything.

\- I'm sorry Nathan. That should be awful. To be taken off your family. Unfortunely I know the feeling.

\- What about you? What did happen?

\- It was a few days ago, I've met the family I'd lost. But not all of them, not my dad. My dad's gone. - (tears)

\- I'm sorry.

\- Anyway, there was this thing I used t do - it's kind of the family bussiness -, my dad taught me and I loved doing it. And my family decided to take that away from me. They want me to go to school, they want me to be the perfect 16 year old girl - probably someone like Tessa, or even more perfect -.

\- And that's what you're doing it.

\- I wasn't avoinding you, I was avoiding this talk. - Nathan hugs her. - I missed you.

Ater their lunch together, Nathan shows April the town and they end up in some diner. In there, they're eating french fries and Nathan's having a beer.

\- This might not be so horrible. I have to go to school and probably follow a couple more stupid rules, which sucks. But on the other hand, I'm close to my friends, I can be a totally consumist and spend all my money in silly things like shoes and this clothes, because I don't have to sustent myself anymore. - April reflets out loud, trying to see the bright side while Nathan stays in silence and drinks his beer. - I can believe you drink now. - April coments. Some seconds after that, Mary passes throw them and stops when she notices it's April there.

\- April, I didn't know you were here. - Mary says thinking strange her daughter being there and even more strange her company. A 16 year old kid drinking in the middle of the afternoon.

\- Don't worry mom. I'm not skipping classes, at least not today. - April says not liking her comment and also, trying to cover Nathan's drink.

\- Is she your mom? Uauh! You don't look like ... I'm sorry...Have a sit please.

\- Mom, this is my friend Nathan.

\- Nice to meet you. - Mary says to him.

\- My pleasure. I finnaly get to know at least one of April's relatives.

\- Do you guys know each other long? - Mary asks thinking they have some relationship.

\- No. Yes. - April and Nathan say it at the same time. April says "no", while Nathan says "yes". Then they look at each other and exchange looks.

\- Just for a few months. - April clarifies.

Suddenly, Nathan receives a call.

\- Excuse me. I have to answer this call. - Nathan gets out of there and answers the phone.

\- He seems a nice guy.

\- He is. Mom, you have to try these. It's delicious! - April tries to run from the subject "Nathan".

\- Yeah...it's really good. - Mary replies.

Nathan returns to the table a little nervous ans stressed.

\- Is everything alright? - April asks him

\- Super. - Nathan replies. - Look, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. - Nathan says goodbye and leaves.

\- Do you want to go talk with him?

\- No. Why?

\- He said he was fine, but he didn't seem fine.

\- Or he's really fine. If it was something that important he would have told me. But if it makes you feel better tomorrow I'll talk to him about it.

\- I'm just trying to help you.

\- Let's just go home. I mean, to the bunker. - April gets up. Then she feel a little dizzy and sits back.

\- Are you ok? - Mary asks worried about her. April gets up again and runs to the toilet. Mary follows her there, but April locks the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bunker**

They walk in to the bunker, stoping in the kitchen. They're both in silence: April because she doesn't want to give an explanation about what happened earlier; Mary because she's worried and also because she doesn't want to start a fight.

\- I'm going to prepare you a tea.

\- I'ts ok mom. I'm fine. - April says, trying not look weak or sick.

\- You're everything but fine. You look sick. - Mary says this when Sam is getting in the kitchen.

\- I'm not. I'm just ... Sam, can you take me to the mall? - April asks seeing her brother.

\- What's up? Mom?

\- She's sick. She almost fainted.

\- I'm not.

\- If you fainted, you should eat something.

\- I didn't. - April says but it doesn't convince them. - You want me to eat, right? Take me to the mall and then I'll eat whatever you want me to. - Sam gives in and accepts her demand. He takes her to the mall and buys her everything she asks.

At the end of the day, they return to the bunker.

\- Now, you're going to eat.

\- Sure. Call me when it's dinner. - April goes to her room, where she starts her study. Everything she's doing has a reason.

 **Kitchen**

\- Shopping again? Yesterday she stole my credit card to go shopping. Do you think that's normal? - Dean stats and both Mary and Sam are shock.

\- This family is anything but normal. - Sam says trying to defend his sister.

\- You get my point. I don't like this 'new April'. - Dean says.

\- At least she's not hunting. - Mary says.

\- Where's she now? - Dean asks.

\- In her room. Dean, she's sick. She's almost fainted today. Be careful what you say to her. - Sam asks.

\- She's sick and you took her to the mall. - Dean coments, leaving.

 **April's Room**

\- What are you doing? - Dean asks after getting in her room without knocking.

\- Homework. - April answers and continuos to focus on her homework.

\- I was told you were sick.

\- Tell mom I'm not sick. - April says a little upset about they're thinking she's sick ans she isn't. - I've just felt dizzy for a few seconds. - She explains.

\- Actually, it was Sam who told me.

\- Dean, what are you doing here?

\- We've got to talk. We've got to talk about you.

\- What about me? - April asks.

\- Well, first do you mind explain the extreme makeover? Plus the not eating. And it's not just that, you're being rude to people or acting like a really spoiled child. Whatever you want to call it.

\- I'm not spoiled. - April yells angry. - You're the ones who want me to be this, to follow those stupid rules, you're the ones causing all of this. So yes. I'm going to do all the makeovers I want to, I'm going to be rude if I want to, or nice - I don't know. I'll do whatever I want to.

\- April. - Dean tries to explain himself.

\- No Dean. I don't want to hear you. And one more thing, I do eat. - April leaves the room, slamming the door.

 **Mary's Room**

\- Mom. - April knocks Mary's room.

\- April. Come in. Are you feeling better?

\- I am. Can I see dad's journal? Sam told me you have it.

\- Are you ok? - Mary asks.

\- Yes, I'm fine. - Mary doesn't insist and gives John's journal to her daughter.

 **Next Day**

 **School**

April and Tessa are next to their lockers talking.

\- Have you seen Nathan? - April asks.

\- No. Why?

\- Yesterday he received a call and all the sudden he left.

\- He left you alone?

\- No. I was with my mother. But that's not the point. I'm worried.

\- He's probably acted like that because of her. Don't you think it's a little soon for meeting parents?

\- Tessa, how many times do I have to tell you we are just friends. - April says it a little louder than it was supposed to. And Nathan shows up.

\- Hey! - He says to April, not looking very good.

\- Hi! Nathan, can we talk?

 **Outside School**

\- What did happen yesterday? - April asks.

\- It was some issue with my father's girlfriend. And then we all fought ... I'm sorry I left you alone with your mom. She seems nice, though.

\- She's nice. At least for now. I was just worried. That's all.

The bell rings

\- Are you coming? - April asks noticing her friend is not moving

\- No. At least not now. I'm not in the mood for classes right now.

\- Ok. Just don't skip too many classes.

\- I won't.

 **Class of History**

\- You're going to choose a subject: national history or mundial history, art history or the history of a certain period of time or even the history of your favourite european country. I hope your choices aren't just II Worl War and The Cold War as I'm used to see my students pick. I'll give you enough time. Please be creatives.

\- Is it an individual paper? - Some girl named Rachel asks.

\- No, of course not. If it was an individual paper, you wouldn't be able to finish it on time. It's in groups of two and of course you won't be chossing your partners. I will.

 **Outside**

April is waiting for her brother who's supposed to pick her up.

\- It looks like we're going to be partners. - Finn shows up.

\- Yes, it does. Partners in that paper. Just that.

\- You probably have a terrible opinion about me. I hope I can fix that. - Finns says. Then she sees the impala coming in her direction.

\- It's my brother. I should go.

\- So we can't start today? - Finn asks trying to seem focused in the paper only.

\- How about tomorrow? - April suggests feeling bad about the situation.

\- Ok. We can go to my place after classes do it. Or we can go to yours, if you prefer. - Finn suggests.

\- No, it's probably better in yours. I'm going to look out a few subjects I have in mind. - April says it. Taking him to the bunker wouldn't be a good idea. Then she tries to leave the conversation.

\- Wait. - Finn takes out a paper of her pocket and writes his phone number. - To comunicate.

\- Right. I see you tomorrow.

 **Car**

\- What the hell was that? - Dean asks after watching Finn giving her his phone number.

\- That was school.

\- Sam can help you. He's the smart one, remember?

\- I'm fine. Thanks. I can study by myself. - April says in defense.

\- No one said you couldn't. - Sam says.

\- I also could go to the bunker by myself.

\- It's in the middle of nowhere. Miles away from here. - Sam says.

\- We're going to have a reunion.

 **Bunker**

The reunion is about a few rules the boys are demanding.

 _ **1\. curfew - 19h00**_

 _ **2\. do not hunt and go to school**_

 _ **3\. obey to sam, dean and mary winchester**_

 _ **4\. do not bring nobody to the bunker**_

\- Please, tell me you're joking.

\- It's not that bad. - Sam says trying to convince her.

\- It's a reasonable agreement. - Dean says.

\- For you. You're going to take the curfew out of here. - April demands.

\- What are you doing out after 19h00? - Sam asks

\- Today, nothing. But I might have eventually. And this rule: obey to Sam, Dean and Mary winchester. What about free will? I'm not your little solder, you know.

\- No one said that.

\- How about this, we change your curfew to 21h00. - Sam suggests.

 **April's Room**

April spends the day studying history and maths. At the end of the day, she decides to contact Finn and sends him a messege.

" _Ei! It's me April. I've been looking out and I found some interesting subjects for the paper"_

 _"Good. May I know those subjects? Just to start to do some of the research."_

 _"Yeah...sure. The european history or the latin America history. What do you think? Do you prefer another one?"_

 _" I like it. I just think it won't be easy. There's a lot to say about those places."_

 _" I like challenges"_

 **School**

April is on the library studying with her friend Nathan.

\- Seriously, I can't understand a damn thing. - April comments.

\- It's easy. I can help you.

\- You're great! How about this weekend? I can't today. School project.

\- I can see you're a very busy person.

\- Well, I have papers, classes and a curfew.

\- A curfew? That's new!

\- I'll tell you about it on saturday, ok?

\- I hope it's a good story.

Luke and Tessa are having a romantic moment when April decides to ruin it.

\- Love is beautiful! - April says it outloud.

\- Hey April! - Luke says, trying to be nice.

\- Hi Luke! And hi Tessa! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrup you two.

\- Of course you did. - Tessa says it.

\- But since I did, can I talk to Tessa for a minute?

\- Sure. I'm going ... somewhere. - Luke says letting the girls talk.

\- Why did you do this? You ruined the moment.

\- I totaly did. Sorry, I need to talk to you about something. In history class I have this paper to do ... in pairs. And my partner is Finn.

\- OMG Finn! I knew you still had feelings for him. Although I thought you were interested in Nathan.

\- It's not like that. Mrs. Davis made the groups.

\- Even better. It's destiny.

\- Take me serious. He invited me to his place to do the paper and of course I couldn't say no.

\- Of course you couldn't. You're in love.

\- I'm not in love. It was his place or my place and I can't take him there. I'm just afraid he remembers. I don't think he knows who I am and if he does, he hides it very well.

\- Like you. April you already know my opinion about this. Just don't let that interfer with school. It's the worst thing you can do. - Tessa stops making fun of the situation and be honest with her friend.

\- Yeah, I know.

 **Finn's house**

\- you're place is huge! - April comments amazed about it.

\- Yeah ... it's nice. I was going to tell you.

\- Tell me what? - April asks with no clue about what he was talking about.

\- A lot of things. Like the benefits of being my girl - the luxury. And most important, I didn't forget. I didn't forget you. I couldn't forget how we met - not in the school, in that river: you were drowning and I rescued you -, I couldn't forget what happened between us either. And your beauty - that's impossible to forget. The makeup you wear now doesn't hide it. I've just can't figure why you keep pretending we are two strangers.

\- We are two strangers. I loved what happened and I don't regret a thing about it but ... We barely know each other, Finn.

\- I know enough to tell I love you. The first time I saw you and look at you, I knew you were special. And then everything happened ... it was so perfect.

\- There's no such thing as love at first sight. And if there is, it's all just fake, an illusion. You know nothing about me and what do I know about you? That you are some cute and handsome rich guy?!

\- I know that you are beautiful. And smart. You're not like the other girls, you're not that easy. I don't know much more, but I'd like to. Of course if you let me. - Finn asks her and even though she's delighted by his speech, she doesn't want to get herself hurt again.

\- I don't know Finn. You seem a nice guy and you're attractive. The thing is a little while ago I've made a promise to myself: "Don't fall in love again." And I don't want to break that promise.

\- Don't you think you're being selfish? This can work out. I know that. And you don't even want to try it because of some bad experience. – He starts to raise his tone of voice.

\- Finn. Finn, it's not that simple. - April tries to explain him.

\- You just need to trust me.

\- Finn. - He doesn't let her finish her statement. He kisses her and April can't deny it, kissing him back. They make out for a while until April's phone rings and destroys the moment.

\- OMG! No. This couldn't have happened. - April says it outloud, getting away from him.

\- April, I know you like me. Stop pretending.

\- Like isn't enough Finn. - April yells. - I have to go. We continue the paper another day.

\- We didn't even start it? So, is it how it's going to be? - Finn asks her but she just leaves.


End file.
